A Day of Sickness
by collegegirl52
Summary: What will happen to Martin when his daughter got sick for the first time? Well, it will be one of the many challenges this new father had to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Day of Sickness**

**Author: MrsFitzgerald52**

**Rating: PG**

**Genres: Family/General**

**POV: Martin OC: His daughter, Sara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything well maybe expect Sara.**

**Setting: Maybe a couple of months after 'Sweet Little Child of Mine' but this story is NOT a sequel so some of the characters in the first story might not be in this fic.**

**Summary: What will happen to Martin when his daughter got sick for the first time? Well, it will be one of the many challenges this new father had to face. A fanfic full of sweetness! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**~:~**

"Sara, it's time to go!" yelled by Martin Fitzgerald who was in the kitchen, finishing his daughter's lunch and putting it in her lunch box.

It was about eight-fifteen in the morning when Martin did that and usually at this time, Sara might be done with her breakfast and will be waiting for her father to hurry up and finish things up to go to daycare in time but on this particular morning, Martin hadn't heard a peek from her or seen her at all, not even when Martin had spend about fifteen minutes for her to come into his room and gives him a big 'good morning' hug like she did every morning for about a whole month now.

Getting no response from her, Martin did the same thing again but expect on this time, he used her last name into the mix, yelling to his five years old daughter again, "Sara Fitzgerald, hadn't you heard me! It's time to go!"

Knowing that this is not a nice thing to do especially to a little girl, Martin promised to himself to not do that again because his daughter is such a sensitive person who doesn't like being yelled at from people and he was about to be one of them but he had to because from looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, it will be about eight-eighteen and the both of them had to be out of the apartment by eight thirty to go to daycare for Sara and then, to work for him.

At around eight-twenty, Sara still hadn't came yet and knowing that he and his daughter will be late, to see if Sara was alive or not, Martin was about to yell at her again and this time, he will use Sara's middle name, which is Elizabeth in there.

Turning to the doorway where Sara's bedroom, his bedroom and the bathroom were at, Martin was about to yell out her full name and to tell her again that she better get going or he and her will be late but it didn't happened because he heard a door being opened and slammed and a pair of little footsteps walking over to the kitchen. When Martin finally saw his daughter at the kitchen doorway, his eyes were staring at Sara's pink pajamas.

Rubbing her eyes and then, staring at her Daddy and saying to him in a tired voice while walking toward him, "Morning, Daddy." When she got in front of him, Martin squatted down to her and putting her over to his body, he said to her in a kind voice, "Morning, Baby. Why you still are in your pjs?"

Staring at her father's blue eyes with her brown eyes, Sara told him that she don't know and right away, Sara made a weird face at him, loudly sneezed something out of her nose, and seconds later, that something had landed on the right shoulder of Martin's light blue dress shirt.

To see what it was, Martin looked over his shoulder and founded a big amount of snot in a color of pea soup. Thinking that his daughter might be sick, Sara told him that she's sorry about that and in return, Martin said back to her, "Don't worry about that, Baby. Come over to me so I can feel your forehead, okay?" Just in case that Sara might wanted to sneeze again, Martin grabbed some tissues out of a box, handed those to her, and while putting them to her nose, Sara answered Martin's question by saying to him, "Okay, Daddy."

Martin smiled at her when she told him that and right away, he put his hand on her forehead and her forehead felt hot under it. Thinking that Sara might be having a fever right now, Martin knew that Sara had to stay at home for today until the fever goes down and since nobody will not be here to watch and take good care of his daughter, it looked like that Martin had to don't go to work that day in order to do that.

Knowing that Sara is staring at him right now, Martin got rid of some frays of Sara's light brown hair off her face and put them behind her ears so he can looked at her and said to her, "Sara, you are having a bad fever right now and you had to stay at home today until you'll get better so no daycare today." Sara stared at him and understood every word Martin had told her and said to him, "Okay, Daddy and who will take care of me?"

With a smile on his face, Martin kissed her on the cheek and answered her question by saying to her, "Baby, I'll taking care of you." Sara stared at him again and asked him a question about work.

"Daddy, what about your work with Uncles Jack and Danny and Aunties Sam, Viv, and Elena? Who will help them find missing people today?" asked Sara who was worrying about that. Knowing that he better call them and tell them that he can't go to work today because he had to take care of his daughter, Martin kissed her again and told her that to don't worry about that and he will call them and tell them to that he can't go to work today because he had to take care of her today.

After hearing that, Sara smiled at him, telling him that she's fine with that, knowing that today, her Uncles and Aunties had to do the work without her father that day and she and Martin will be having with each other instead. The moment he saw that smile of her, Martin hugged his little girl again and after giving her a hug, with a smile on his own face, he said to Sara, "Baby, let go to your room and put you into bed so I can call work and tell them about your sickness. Okay with that?"

Sara nodded at him, telling him that she's fine with it and after she did that, Martin lifted her up, putting her into his arms, and carried her into her bedroom to take care of her until she is well enough to do whatever she want to do and this will be a big challenge for him because it is the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**~:~**

When they got to Sara's bedroom door a minute later, with his daughter in his arms, Martin put his hand on the doorknob, turned it around, and let the door fly open so he and Sara can walked in and put her into bed.

Sara's bedroom was light and square with a bed which had a bed head and another one at the end of the bed opposite the door with matching end tables on each side. On the left side of the door were her closet and a bookcase filled with children's books and games. On the right side were two windows with matching yellow curtains on them and between them was her desk which is filled with papers, crayons, and pencils and around the corner was her dollhouse On above the desk and some walls of the room were low shelves filled with stuffed animals, dolls, and various toys and at the end of the bed was a yellow and white round area rug. The rest of the furniture were white-painted wood and the walls are light yellow and the bed was covered with white sheets, a yellow comforter and little yellow and white pillows over them where Martin put his daughter at.

Once he put Sara's head on a pillow, covered her up with the comforter, and gave Sara two of her favorite stuffed animals which were a brown teddy bear with a red satin bow around its neck that Martin gave her last Christmas and a small stuffed lamb that Jack gave her the first day Martin introduced to the team to cuddle with during her recovery.

Sara smiled and gave him a light giggle when her father did those to her and sitting beside her on the bed, Martin smiled back at her and said to her, "Here you go, Sara. Comfortable?" In return, Sara nodded to him and said to him back, "Yes, Daddy. I felt comfortable!" After hearing that from her, Martin kissed her on the forehead and told her something.

With a smile on her face, Sara asked him about it. While grabbing the stick to tell the body temperature off the bedside table, Martin told her to open her mouth a little so he can put it in so he can see how high the temperature is in case it gets very high, Martin had to bring her to the doctor's office. Sara did what her father told her to do and with the stick in her mouth, Martin took a minute or two, putting more pillows behind the one on her head to make her feel more comfortable and grabbing some more stuffed animals for her to cuddle with and a couple of things around her in case she get bored.

After doing that, Martin went back to his daughter's bedside, grabbed the stick out of her mouth, and started checking the temperature on the stick. While staring at her father, Sara asked him in a little sick voice, "Daddy?" His eyes staring at the number on the stick, he said back to her, "What's it, Sweetie?" Holding the stuffed lamb named Mary, Sara said to him, "Am I sick enough?"

From staring at the number on the stick, Martin founded out that on the temperature on the stick was almost 99.5 degrees. After seeing that, he turned to her who was waiting for the answer, got closer to her, and answered her question by saying to her, "Yeah, Sara. You are sick enough to stay at home." Sara stared at him for a few seconds and really wanted to know how high it is, she asked him that.

Martin stared at his daughter's brown eyes and smoothing out her light brown hair, he told her that the temperature inside her was almost 99.5 degrees which meant that she is very sick and had to stay at home while her Daddy had to missed work and had to take care of her until she get better which goes into another question that is related to this. About Martin's work that day.

"Daddy, can I ask you another question?" asked Sara who was wondering about this because she knows that her father liked doing his work as a FBI agent who find missing people that he never missed a day since he started working for the FBI. Putting the stick away on the table, Martin smiled back at her and said to his daughter, "Yeah, Sara. What's it?" With her big brown eyes, she asked him, "Daddy, when are you going to call work?"

The moment he heard that, Martin thought about it for a minute in front of his daughter and then, with his blue eyes and a nice smile on his face, he answered her question by saying to her, "Sara. After I changed my shirt and getting you some breakfast, I will call work and tell them that I can't go to work today because you are sick with an almost 99.5 degrees temperature and I had to take care of you. Fine with that?"

In return, Sara smiled back a big one and nodded at him, telling him that she's fine with that and because of that, she is very happy about that she get to spend the whole day with her Daddy who is in her own opinion, one of the coolest people in the whole wide world. After seeing that, Martin kissed his daughter again and said back to her, "Make yourself comfortable and I will be back soon. Okay with that?"

"I'm okay with that, Daddy!" answered back by a giggling and a smiling Sara who was holding both Penny, the brown teddy bear with the red satin bow around its neck and Mary the little stuffed lamb in her arms. After seeing that cute moment, Martin kissed her again, and once he was done with that, he got up from the bed, smiled back at her, and then, left the room to change his clothes and make her some breakfast.

After changing his dress shirt and pants, put them into the wicker hamper and into a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, Martin went back to the kitchen to make Sara some breakfast. Since the pancakes he made for Sara earlier had went cold, not wanting to make another batch, Martin threw the cold pancakes away in the trash can and decided to make some oatmeal instead. Once he got the oatmeal in the pot on the stove, peeled and sliced the bananas to make the oatmeal looked pretty for his only sick daughter, grabbed a bowl and spoon out of the dishwasher, and a wooden tray out of the cabinet so he can bring the breakfast into the bedroom, Martin grabbed on the cordless phone off the kitchen counter, dialed a number, putted it to his ear and lips, and waited for that someone to answer the phone.

Once the person who Martin called had answered the call by greeted him, "Taylor", Martin said back to him, "Hey, Danny. It's me, Martin." In return, Danny said back to him, "Hey, Martin. Where are you? It's almost nine o'clock and you are not here yet! The girls and Jack had been waiting for you to come!" After hearing that from Danny, Martin told him that he knew about that and he was sorry about that but he got a reason for it.

"What's the reason?" asked Danny who wanted to know about it. In return, Martin said back to him, "Well, Danny. Sara got sick this morning with an almost 99.5 degrees fever and since I got no one around to helped me out with this, I got to stay at home to take care of her until she get better which is probably soon, maybe tomorrow or a couple of days from now." Over the phone, there was silence but it was broken by Danny when he asked his friend, "How you know that Sara got sick?"

The moment he heard that, Martin told him that Sara came over to him, sneezed a huge snot on his dress shirt, figured out that she might be sick by seeing that, felt her forehead and took her temperature to see if it was true or not, and right at the moment, Sara Fitzgerald is sick for the first time since Martin adopted her.

After hearing that, there was another silence between them but Danny had broken it again by saying back to the father of the sick child, "Geez, sorry about that, Martin." Martin disagreed about that and said to him back, "No, I'm not. This is the first time that Sara got sick on my watch and I had no idea how to take care of a child." After hearing his friend whining, Danny took a while to think about this and then, said to him, "You know what, Martin. If you got a problem about Sara's sickness, call me for help, okay?"

In return, Martin told that he's okay with it and right away, Danny asked Martin to tell his daughter to get well soon and then, hung up on him. After getting that, Martin muttered something to himself when he got that call, thinking what will happen that day while pouring the oatmeal into the bowl, scattered the slices of banana around, put some nuts and a spoon in there, and put it on the tray along with a glass of orange juice and a napkin.

After he was done with that, with the tray, Martin Fitzgerald walked over to his daughter's bedroom to give Sara her breakfast and take care of her for the rest of the day until something will come over and will interrupted the day.

_*Before I forget about it, Mama Fitzgerald is coming in the next chapter!*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**~:~**

After seeing his daughter eating her oatmeal and the slices of banana on top of it, drank all of the orange juice, and the moment she was done, Sara put the glass cup on the wooden tray, turned to Martin and said to him with a sweet smile on her face, "All done, Daddy!"

Martin smiled at her when she told him that and moved over to kiss her on the forehead to tell her that he was very happy that she told him that. Sara giggled when her Daddy kissed her on her hot forehead and watching Martin put the tray off of her and onto the desk, Sara asked him a question.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" asked the sweet little sick girl. Martin turned to her when she asked him and with a smile on his face, he said back to her, "Yeah, baby. What's it?" Holding both of her two favorite stuffed animals in her arms, Sara asked him if he can tell her a story. In return, knowing that the types of telling a story comes in two different ways and don't know which one Sara would like that day, Martin asked her, "Yeah, Sara. Which one, the book or me make up one for you?"

With a smile on her cute face, Sara happily answered his question by saying to him, "Both, Daddy!" The moment he heard that, Martin thought about it for a minute, whenever it was a good idea to do both or not but exactly a minute later, he turned to Sara and with a grin on his face and his blue eyes staring at her, he said back to her, "Fine with that, Sweetie. I will do both after I put your breakfast away in the kitchen. Okay with that?"

Like her father, Sara thought about it for a minute and then, getting out of the bed and running to her father at her desk, Sara looked up at Martin and said to him, "I'm okay with that, Daddy." and gave his two legs a hug, thanking him for it. Martin laughed to himself when she did that and after laughing, he squatted down to her, gave her kisses and a hug, and seconds later, he picked up his daughter up, put her on the bed, and covered her up with the blanket. After seeing that, Sara giggled and smiled at her Daddy while thanking him for it. In return, Martin told her that he had no problem with it and will see her in a few minutes. "Okay with that, Sara?" asked him again.

Cuddling with her stuffed animals, Sara nodded back to him which Martin smiled at her again at the door and carrying the tray, Martin putted his hand on the doorknob, turned it around, opened the door, and left to go to the kitchen to put the bowl, glass, spoon, and tray away to get back to his little girl.

Five minutes later, Martin went back to his daughter's room who was waiting for him to come back and doing what she wanted him to do for her, Martin grabbed some picture books off one of the shelves, went over to the bed, and after making some room for him, Martin thanked her again while putting the blanket over his body and putting the back of his head onto one of the yellow or white pillows, he turned to Sara who was laying right next to him and asked him, "Ready, baby?" "Ready, Daddy!" responded back by Sara. Martin kissed her again; opened to the first page of one of the books he picked out and began reading to her a story about a little choo-choo train.

Twenty minutes later, after reading her another book and making up a story about a little girl who got lost and was founded by her Daddy at the end of the day which was not Martin's idea. It was actually Sara's who asked him to put something from his work in it. Martin got confused when she asked him to do that but did it anyway because she loves to hear about things from his work which was not a bad thing. Maybe that Sara want to be a person who finds missing people like her father when she grow up or something like that but Martin didn't had a clue about that, not a single one.

After seeing his daughter falling asleep next to him, Martin looked at the clock on the bedside table next to her to see what time it is? In return, the orange digits on the clock told him that the time was only fifteen minutes after eleven in the morning, Martin knew that he better make some chicken soup for her before Sara had a chance to wake up from her nap, wondering where he went, and asking him about lunch. To do that, Martin got over to her, whispered to her ear, "I will right back." and then, smoothed out her light brown hair and kissing her on the forehead.

After doing that, Martin got off the bed and walked to the opened door where he turned to his sleeping child, smiled at her, and then again, left to go the kitchen to make her another meal. When Martin got to the kitchen, he went over to one of the cabinet to grabbed a metal pot, filled it up with water from the faucet on the sink, and putted it on the stove which he turned it on and grabbing the packet of pre-cut boneless naked chicken strips and some bags of fresh vegetables which he chopped up into slices out of the fridge, he put those into the boiling pot of water and began cooking it until it was all done.

While waiting for the soup to be done so he put it in a bowl to give to his daughter to make her feel better, Martin was about to get back the tray and the spoon he used before for her breakfast for this time, her lunch when there was a knock on the door. Knowing that he had to it later, Martin walked to his apartment door and undoing the lock and opening the door, he saw a petite woman in her late fifties to early sixties, had her blonde hair in a bob, had blue eyes, a smile on her fair face and wearing an expensive designer suit in the doorway. Staring at him, the woman said to him, "Hello, Martin."

Recognizing the woman and was surprised to find her here, the seven words that he had said out of this mouth is: "Hello, Mom. What are you doing here?"

_* I know that this is not what you expected but I will promise you that in the next chapter, there will be a lot of Martin/his mama/Sara reactions!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**~:~**

When Anna Fitzgerald saw her son, Martin just staring at her after greeting her, wondering why his mother is here in New York, she just smiled at him and asked him, "Well, Martin. Are you keep standing there or you are going to let me in and give me a kiss or a hug?"

Martin stopped staring at his mother and right away, he said back to her, "Oh, sorry about that, Mom." and got out of the doorway to let his mother in. After seeing her come in, to please his mother, Martin did them both. Martin leaned over to Anna's petite frame to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The moment he did those, Martin stepped back from his mother a little and immediately asked her, "Mom, why you are here in New York and how you did find me here?"

His mother laughed when her youngest son asked her that while she took off her suit jacket and now wearing a 3/4 sleeve royal blue boat neck shirt that matched her and Martin's eyes, she answered his question by saying to him, "Marty, sweetie. Don't be silly about that. I already where you lived. It wasn't that hard." After hearing that, Martin told her that he understood that but he asked her again, "But Mom, I wanted to ask you again. Why you are here and to not to make another mistake with the other question, how did you know that I am here instead of being at work?"

This time, when she sat down on Martin's couch and made herself comfortable, she saw Martin doing the same thing and once he sat down, Anna answered his questions again, "Well, didn't told you about the latest charity benefit I am the head chair of?" Knowing that because about a month ago, his mother had called him out of the blue and told him to don't plan anything on the third Saturday of May because there is a new charity benefit that helps children in the foster care system and it will be held in New York and she is the head chair of and wanting her son to be there to be part of her 'support team'. Also knowing that he had to do this because the head chair is his mother and had to come, Martin told her that he will come which made his mother happy and right away, she thanked him for it and she told him that this benefit will be one of the best she ever did and one of the very personal because her granddaughter, Sara used to be in the foster care system for almost three years before Martin adopted her last fall so this meant so much to her and after getting that call, Martin made a mental note about it and somehow, he ended up forgetting about it.

Wanting that he knew that but not telling her that he had forgotten about it, Martin told her that and in return, his mother gave him another smile and said back to him, "That is good then and I founded you here instead of at work because I wanted to see you and have lunch with you but when I got there and didn't see you, I asked your colleague, Agent Taylor about you and he told him that you wasn't at work today because Sara got the flu and you had to take care of her until she get better and by the way, how's my granddaughter? How she's feeling right now?"

Knowing that he needed to had a serious talk with Danny about this after Sara get better or when he can find the time, Martin answered his mother's question, "Mom, Sara got a 99.5 degrees fever but she's doing well right now. She is napping in her room right now and I am making chicken soup right now for her lunch." After hearing that, Anna nodded at that and said to him, "That is good, Martin and I am hoping that she will get better soon." In return, Martin got off out of his spot on the couch and said to her with a smile on his face, "Yeah, Mom. She is and since you wanted to have lunch with me, how about you stay here for lunch and have some chicken soup with me and Sara?"

Right now, smiling at her son, Anna told him that she's fine with that and love to spent some time with her son and her granddaughter before heading back to the museum where the benefit was being held at to look over some things. Martin smiled at her mother when she told him that and wanting to know if she wants any tea, he asked her that. In return, Anna said back to him, "Sure, Martin. I could like that but let me make it, Honey. I don't want you to do two things at once." Seconds after hearing that, Martin gave her a kiss on the cheek and said back to his mother while smiling at her, "Sure, Mom. You could do that."

The moment she heard that, Anna smiled at her son again and said to him, "Thanks, Martin and let go to the kitchen now, the chicken soup might be done right now." After he heard that, Martin told her fine and together, the two of them walked to the kitchen to go back to the soup to finish it for the son and for the mother, to make the tea.

About twenty minutes later, Anna was sitting at the dining room table, enjoying her cup of tea and chatting to Martin about all the things in her life recently. While putting the soup into two bowls, had spoons in them and was about to put in another one into a bowl for Sara, Martin told her that whatever she was telling him was great or that was nice or just giving her some 'um-hm'. When he was done with the third bowl and had a spoon in there, Martin was about to bring it to the table and was planning to bring Sara into the room and greet her Grandma who was visiting them when he heard some tiny footsteps getting over louder and louder until it got to the dining room table and while doing that, the person who was doing that was saying to his mother in a very happy voice, "Grandma! You're here!"

Martin can hear his mother's voice saying to his daughter, "Of course I am here, Sara. Can you give Grandma a hug?" Wanting to see that, Martin left the bowls of soup on the kitchen counter and ran over to the dining room table where he saw Sara being in her grandmother's arms, giving a huge hug and looking over Anna's shoulder, she saw her father standing in front of the doorway to the kitchen, and said to him with the same happy voice she gave her Grandma, "Hey, Daddy. Grandma is here!" Crossing his arms, Martin grinned to his little girl and said to her, "Yeah, I know, Baby."

Sara gave her father a cute smile for telling her that but she turned back to Anna and asked her, "Where's Grandpa?" was referring to Victor Fitzgerald, Anna's husband and Martin's father. Over spring break, Martin took a week off to bring Sara to Washington to meet her grandparents for the first time. For the whole week, Sara had hung out with both of her grandparents and with the both of them, she had bonded very well with the both of them, especially with Victor which is kind of weird because as a child, young Martin had been trying to get Victor's attention to him as long as he could remember but that didn't worked out so well and ended up having a not so close relationship with him from that day but with Sara, Victor had actually enjoyed spending some time with her. From what Martin thought about it, he was starting to think that maybe it skips a generation or something like that but he's still happy that his daughter was having a great relationship with her grandparents and they liked her too.

Sadly, Anna told her granddaughter that her grandpa is still at Washington but to keep her happy, she told her that he will be here in New York this weekend for the charity benefit that was inspired by her own granddaughter who was on her lap right now. Being happy about it, Sara smiled at her grandmother for that, gave her another hug, and out of the blue, Sara Fitzgerald told Anna Fitzgerald that her father, Martin Fitzgerald had forgotten about the charity benefit and didn't know about it until today.

After hearing that her son had forgotten about it, Anna turned to her son and gave him a face that reads, "Martin Edward Fitzgerald, didn't you ended up forgetting about the most important benefit of my life right now until now?" The moment he saw that face, to tell her that he felt so sorry about it and to pay for it, he will bring a date once he finds a woman who will come with him with a five days notice, and then, change the subject into something else, Martin told her that he felt sorry about that and said to her, "and to pay for it, I will bring a date with me and to before the soup gets cold, let eat it right now!"

The moment his mother heard that, a smile had appeared on Anna's face when she heard that and said back to him, "I am fine with that, Martin. I had forgiven you and now, let have some soup." Wanting to help her son, Anna kissed her granddaughter on the cheek which made the little girl smiled, putted her down on the chair next to her and walked back to the kitchen to get the soups. While Anna was in the kitchen, getting the soups, Sara turned to her father and gave him that face that reads to him, "Sorry about that, Daddy. You broke your promise and you had to get me some ice cream." In return, Martin gave her the face that reads to his daughter, "Fine, then but there is no ice cream left in the freezer but I will buy you some after lunch, okay?"

In return, Sara nodded to him, telling him that she's fine with that and he better get her new favorite ice cream flavor. "Fine" said Martin who gave his little girl a hug before returning to the kitchen to help his mother with the bowls of soup and keeping his daughter's promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I had figured out that how far the fic will go and here it is: there will be a chapter six, a chapter seven and an epilogue so counting all of them, there will be three more to go after this and depended on the time, the fic will be completed by next weekend probably but not to worry, there will might be another Martin/Sara fic in the making very soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**~:~**

Looking inside the store freezer where it have the cartons of ice cream, Martin was figuring out which one might be Sara's favorite since well, her favorite ice cream flavor at the moment doesn't seems to be existed.

Last weekend, Martin and Sara went to a new ice cream shop in their neighborhood and after a few minutes of looking at the many flavors of ice cream to choose, Sara finally pointed her finger at a section of vanilla ice cream with pieces of cherries in them and seeing that her brown eyes were wider and clearer than usual, Martin knew that Sara wanted that and turning to her father, Sara said to him, "Daddy, I want that one!"

Seconds after hearing that, Martin leaned over, looked at the ice cream his daughter wanted, and then, turned to her and asked her with a smile on his face, "Are you sure, Baby? It had to be it because I only had enough money to buy two and I don't have enough to buy you another one if you don't like it." Staring at her father, Sara gave him a cute smile on her face and said back to him, "Yeah, Daddy. I really wanted that one. It looked yummy!"

After hearing that last part from her, Martin thought about for about thirty seconds and then, looked down at his daughter and said to her with a grin on his face, "Fine, Sara. I will buy that for you but it better be the only one that you wanted and not anything else. Got it?" Sara nodded back to her father and said to him while giving him a light giggle, "Got it, Daddy but now, buy me my ice cream!"

Martin Fitzgerald smiled at her one more time and kissed her on the forehead for telling him that before getting up and turning to one of the ice cream employees who was waiting for their order since the two of them got to the teenager and said to him, "Can I have a small cone with a scoop of the vanilla and for the little one, the same thing but with two scoops of the cherry vanilla, please?"

The employee behind the counter told him sure and right away, she got out a small wafer cone, scooped one vanilla, and handed the ice cream cone with a paper napkin around the bottom to Martin before she went on to the cherry vanilla. After she did two scoops of the cherry vanilla, wrapped the bottom with another paper napkin, and handed it to the father, Martin leaned over to his daughter and gave her the ice cream cone while saying to her, "Here, Sara." Grabbing it from her father's hand, Sara thanked him for it and began licking the ice cream while Martin paid for the two cones topped with ice cream.

After licking it for the first time, Sara's face lighten up with her eyes had shown little golden specks in the irises that didn't happened before and a soft, sweet, little smile of her had also appeared on her face. From the moment he saw that, Martin smiled back at her and knew that the ice cream was good enough and will ended up being her new favorite flavor of the moment. Licking his own ice cream, Martin grabbed his daughter's hand and together, they walked out of the shop, sat the chairs outside to eat their ice cream, and after they were done and threw away the paper napkins in the trash can, Martin and Sara went to the park and played there until it was time to go home.

Back to the present, after having lunch with his mother and daughter and putting the bowls and the spoons in the dishwasher, Martin kissed the both of them and asked Anna if she can watch Sara for him while he get the ice cream he promised his daughter he can get at the grocery store. In return, Anna told him that she loved to do that for him because after lunch, Sara wanted to show her grandmother something in her room. Happy about that, Martin kissed his mother on the cheek and said to her, "Thanks, Mom and if you needed everything, call me on my cell phone, Mom."

Standing up and holding her granddaughter's hand, Anna told him that she will do that too and seconds after hearing that, Martin went over to his daughter and before leaving off to the store, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before saying to her, "I'll be right back." In return, Sara smiled at him and told him okay. After hearing from her, Martin gave her another hug before leaving the apartment and heading off to the store to buy Sara some ice cream. Moments after seeing her father leaving, Anna turned to her granddaughter and asked her, "So, do you want me to show that drawing you made for your father right now?" "Yeah, I want to do that, Grandma!" said back by Sara who gave Anna another smile and together, the grandmother and the granddaughter headed off to her bedroom to show her the drawing she made for Martin that day for taking care of her that day.

At the store, Martin founded the carton of ice cream Sara might enjoy which is probably from on the label, vanilla ice cream with pieces of cherries in them called _Ben & Jerry's_ Cherry Garcia might be the same one that she had from the shop last weekend. After founding that, Martin grabbed the carton while his iPhone was ringing in his jeans pocket. Holding the carton of ice cream in his hands, he saw the name of the person who was calling him, pressed a button to answer the phone and putting it to the left side of his face, he said to the person on the other end of the line, "Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Martin. How one of my favorite girls is feeling right now?" asked Danny. In return, walking over to the line to pay for the ice cream, Martin said to him with a smile on his face, "Great. Sara is doing just fine right now and my mother is watching her for me right now while I was at the store, getting ice cream right now and from that, how did my mother looked when you told her that I wasn't at work today because Sara was sick?" Moments after hearing that, right away, Danny told him that his mother looked disappointed when he told her that but seconds after thinking about it, she thanked Danny for that and told him with a smile on her face that because of that, she better go to his apartment to see him and her granddaughter then. "And then, she left." finished by Danny.

The moment he heard that, he had finally got to the line and told him that he was glad that had happened because she was having a great time with them at their place and wanting to know, he asked his friend about work that day Martin Fitzgerald took off. "Boring! No cases today and me and the girls here were stuck with desk work but when I told them and Jack that you can't come today because Sara had a bad case of the flu, all of them felt sorry for her and told me to tell you that they hoped that she will get well soon."

Smiling at that, Martin told him that was nice and after saying their good-byes, Martin went over to the cashier and gave her the carton of ice cream to get through and be paid for. When Martin got his wallet out and about to pay for it, his phone rang again. The moment after hearing that, Martin sighed to himself, thinking that the person might be Danny again but when he saw his mother's name on it, Martin Fitzgerald knew that something was wrong and right away, he answered his mother's call by telling her if there was anything wrong?

In return, his mother's voice sounded worried when she asked her son if Sara's doctor do any house-calls. Knowing that, Martin said to his mother, "Yeah, Dr. Ross, Sara's doctor also does house-calls. Anything happened to her?", asking about his daughter. "Yes, Martin. I took Sara's temperature a few minutes ago and now, it was around 101 degrees right now and I can't take her to the hospital right now but don't worry about it, I am making a call to Dr. Ross right now and asking the doctor to come over to the apartment to help Sara right now."

In the background, Martin can hear his daughter moaning right now and asking when Daddy will be coming back and his mother answering Sara's question about him right now by telling him that he will be coming home any second now. After hearing that, Martin said to his mother, "Tell Sara that I will be there right away, Mom." "Oh, good. See you soon." said Anna who ended the call.

After hearing the line being dead, the cashier heard it all and when she handed Martin his bag of purchase, she said to him, "Here you go; Mister and I hope that your child will get well very soon." Martin gave her a quick smile and said back to her, "Thanks." With the bag in his hands, Martin ran out of the doors and all the way to home to help the only girl he loves, his little angel, his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Bad news, guys. The fic's completion might be done by the end of the month but still, enjoy the chapter and the chapter after this and the epilogue!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**~:~**

When Martin got to the door of his apartment, holding the handles of the plastic bag of the ice cream carton in his left hand, Martin knocked on the door, telling his mother that he is there to be with his very sick daughter. _"Come on, Mom. Hurry up!"_ thought by Martin, thinking that he had to come in case Sara might not be living any longer now. Martin knew that he was way overreacting about that but Sara is literally the only girl that he ever and always loves in his life. If she died of her high fever, Martin don't know what will happen to him but he knew it could be bad so to not let this happens in Sara's words, _until he's old and cranky and couldn't give me any more piggy-back rides_, his mother got to unlocked the door, opened it up, and let him in.

Moments later, the door was finally opened and with his mother in the middle of the doorway, Martin panicked right away and asked her, "Mom. Where's Sara?" In return, letting her son in, Anna stepped over to the side and following him to the kitchen, Martin put the ice cream in the freezer when Anna answered his question by reaching over to her son's face, touched his cheek and saying to him, "Martin, Sara's on her bed right now. The doctor is checking out Sara now and your daughter was asking about you."

Martin stared at his mother's blue eyes when he heard his mother's answer and with a slight smile on his face, he asked her, "What Sara was asking about me?" Anna smiled at her son and told him that Sara was asking when he will be coming back with the ice cream because her body felt hot and she needed some ice cream to cool it down.

Martin laughed to himself when he heard his daughter's theory of cooling down her fever with some ice cream and after he did that, wanting to be with that little girl with a great sense of humor, he asked Anna another question. With a smile on her fair face, she said to him, "Sure, honey. What's it?" In return, Martin asked her with some unknown panic in his voice, "Is it okay with the doctor that I will be with Sara right now, just in case?"

This time, Anna gave him a light laugh when he asked her that which made Martin confused and asked her, "Mom. Why are you laughing about?" A minute later, Anna tired to stopped her laughing but couldn't but it ended some minutes later and immediately, she answered her son's question by saying to him, "Martin, you silly. You are acting like Sara was having the Blue Flu or something by the tone of your voice but son, I think that your daughter will love it when you are in there with you and I am pretty sure that the doctor will love it too and in fact, the doctor asked me if you comes home, the doctor would like you to be there too."

Surprised that Dr. Ross would like him to be there since Dr. Ross became Sara's doctor last January, at her first appointment; the doctor wouldn't let Martin be in the same room with his own daughter. This had happened a few times and before thinking about not letting Sara being one of Dr. Ross's patients anymore and go to another doctor's practice instead, Martin got Dr. Ross alone without Sara around and asked him about why Martin can't be in the same room as his daughter and thinks that was wrong and if this will continue, he told the doctor that the Fitzgeralds will not be coming here again.

The moment the mid-forties, gray-headed with a very nice smile on his face doctor heard that the father of one of the sweetest, funniest, prettiest patients that he ever had during the many years of his career told him if he will not let Martin be with his daughter during her exams any longer, Dr. Ross will never see them at his practice again, the doctor just laughed at him. Confused about that laughter, Martin asked him why he was laughing?

In return, Dr. Ross gave him a slight laugh and told him that he was sorry about that. He told Martin that sometimes, when he received a new patient, he likes to torture the caretaker of the child by doing the same thing that he was giving Martin the first few times. After hearing that, from hearing the niceness of Dr. Ross's Midwestern accent, his apology, and the reason why Martin was getting tortured by the doctor, giving him a slight smile, Martin took his hand for the kind doctor to shake and said to him, "I guess that Sara and I will still be seeing you more because if you kept doing that, I am pretty sure that half of your new patients will be gone and your favorites will be here all the time."

Dr. Ross smiled at him when Martin Fitzgerald told him that and shaking the hand that Martin held out for him, he said back to him, "Thanks, Mr. Fitzgerald." "No problem with that." said back by Martin who moments later, the topic of the exam room when Sara saw him and yelled out to him, "Hey, Daddy!" Turning around to the girl who sat down on a chair across from them so sweetly, with a smile on his face, he walked over to her and greeted back, "Hey, Baby! How your appointment?" With a smile, she told him that the check-up was well and then, she turned to Dr. Ross who was standing next to Martin, "And it actually made Daddy mad!"

Martin blushed and confused about that and turning to the doc for him to explain, Dr. Peter Ross just shrugged at him and moments later, Martin Fitzgerald founded out that Dr. Ross and Sara had been on this since their first appointment and Martin had no clue about it, not a single one and developed a continuing friendship with Peter Ross.

Back to the present, after scooping up some ice cream for his daughter's request, with that bowl of ice cream, Martin told his mother that he is going over to Sara's room to be with her and Dr. Ross. In return, Anna smiled at him when she heard that and said to him, "Fine with that, Martin. I'm going back to the charity benefit right now and I will be here tonight for dinner okay but Martin, I am pretty sure that Dr. Ross is not the doctor who was checking Sara up right now." but Martin didn't listened to her.

After hearing his mother's approval and that she was heading back to the charity benefit and heading back to the apartment for dinner but not the very last part, Martin headed to Sara's bedroom door, not noticing the stream coming under the bathroom door, and once he got to the bedroom door, he put his hand on the door handle, opened the door and expecting Sara and Dr. Ross, instead of seeing an aging, gray-headed doc examining his daughter, he saw a woman with long, curly, red hair and glasses, examining the happy but sick little girl.

When Sara saw her father, heading in the middle of the doorway with a bowl of cherry vanilla in his hand and a confused look on his face, Sara greeted him, "Hi, Daddy!" and then, turned to the red-headed doctor and said to her, "See, I told you that my Daddy's handsome!" Laughing at that, the woman smiled at the little girl and said to her, "I sure he is." After saying that to Sara, the woman told the sick, smiling girl that she got to talk to Sara's handsome father.

In return, Sara told her that she's okay with that and watching the kind doctor that she met that day from her bed, she watched the doctor getting off the bed and walked over to Martin who looked pretty shocked and taking her hand out to be shaken, with a smile and pretty green eyes on her fair and freckled face, she greeted him by saying to him, "Hi, you must be Sara's handsome father, Martin. I'm Dr. Kyra Morrison, Sara's doctor for the day."

* * *

**Another AN: Another change of plan, guys. Another chapter will be added to the list so make more room on your calendar to read it! I am too tired to write more to the chapter you just read right now. I hoped that you enjoyed it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**~:~**

When Dr. Kyra Morrison had introduced herself to him, Martin just stared at her face with those green eyes and her smile but the moment Kyra caught him staring at her freckled face and to get him to talk, she cleared her voice with enough volume to be heard in the apartment.

Seconds later, Martin finally stopped becoming an idiot in front of the female doctor and his daughter who was sitting on her bed, staring straight at him with a 'Daddy is becoming an idiot!' face. After getting that certain face from his own child, he gave her a 'no, I am not!' face and immediately, he turned to Kyra who was still smiling at him, probably thinking that the man in front of her was not the type of person that Peter Ross had told her and shaking her hand, with his blue eyes staring at her and a nice grin on his face, he said to her, "Oh, sorry about it. I'm Martin Fitzgerald, Sara's handsome Daddy."

With the same smile on her face, in return, Kyra said to him while holding his hand, "I'm okay with that and it's so nice to meet you. Peter told me a lot about you and your daughter."

Flattered that Peter has spoken a lot about him and Sara but didn't even told him about him not being here and had sent Kyra Morrison to his home instead, before he asked the beautiful doctor in front of him, Martin said to her with a slight grin on his face, "That's so nice of him." Seconds later, he asked her the big question.

"Sorry about this but I had to ask you something." Kyra listened to that and after putting a red, curly strand of hair behind her ear, she said back to him, "Yes, Martin. What's it?" In return, Martin asked her, "Why you are here instead of Dr. Ross? Is Dr. Ross okay?"

After hearing that question, like his own mother when Martin asked her a question about whoever the person he wanted to see if okay or not, she gave her a light laugh when she heard that and after calming down her laughter down, Kyra looked at those blue eyes of the man she just met on her first week at the practice and answered his question by saying to him, "Sorry about that, Martin but the reason that Peter Ross was not here because he's at a medical conference right now in San Francisco and won't be here in New York for a couple of days now. Did your mother tell you that?"

In return, Martin told her that his mother didn't tell him anything about that beside that the doctor was with Sara and was checking her out and out of the blue, Martin also told her that he doesn't know anything about Ross being out of town for a few days and nobody didn't told him about the doctor's notice until now.

The moment she heard that, giving him a curious look on her face with the green eyes, freckles, and a smile, Kyra asked him, "Are you sure that about that because Peter practically told his receptionist, a few nurses who works at the practice, and a couple of other doctors including myself to send a couple cards of notice to a man named Martin Fitzgerald in case that his daughter had fallen out of her bike again. If you got those, now we maybe don't even had this conversation then. Right?"

Martin almost blushed when Kyra told him that because when he got those card not too long ago, he was so tired from work that he didn't looked at them closely, he threw them away in the wastebasket, thinking those were spam mail and after he did those, just wanted to have a quick dinner with Sara and be with her until it was time to go to bed, he did those with his girl and had forgotten about the notices until now when Kyra asked him about those.

Seconds later, Kyra saw the pinkness of those cheeks of his and said to her with another light laugh and a smile on her face, "I guessed that you saw those and didn't looked at them. Didn't you?"

In the background, Martin heard his own daughter making some noise in the background and when he turned to her, Sara was laughing at him with those cute giggles of her which she tried to covered them up with her two hands while one of her stuffed animals was sitting in front of her, staring at Martin with its black plastic eyes which kind of creeps Martin out.

Sara caught her father staring at her with his blue eyes and looking a little mad at her for making fun of him but she was not sure that her father was mad or not. To be the sweet, smart little girl of his, holding the stuffed animal in her hands, in a sweet voice, she apologized to him by saying to him, "Sorry about that, Daddy but it was a little funny that I had noticed those cards and you didn't!"

Staring at her straight in the face because he was the only person in the room right now who didn't know about the notices but thanking her for that apology she just gave, Martin smiled at her and said to her, "I'm fine, Sweetie but now, can you play with your lamb while me and Dr. Morrison can have a talk about your sickness, Sara?"

Giving him the biggest smile on her face to her father, Sara said to him, "Okay, Daddy!" and went back on working her masterpiece she wanted to give to her father for taking care of her that day and making it so hard for him while Martin turned back to Kyra who was seeing it all and asked her with a quiet tone in his voice, "How Sara was feeling? How high was her fever?"

Right away, Kyra told him that Sara was looking fine right now, she still having a very high fever and thinking that this could help, Kyra said to the worried father, "And Martin, I think that we better put her in the bathroom which probably is full of stream right now to calm her fever down."

Confused about how a hot, steamy room can help his daughter, Martin asked her that. In return, Kyra said to him with enough details as she could, "I know that sounded like a pretty dumb idea but I do think that this might help your daughter."

Being half-confused and then, went down to being fine with it, Martin thought about it while looking at Kyra and then, at his daughter who was still playing with her stuffed lamb. After seeing that, Martin sighed to himself, turned to Kyra and said to her, "I'm fine with it."

"Wonderful and maybe that we can take turns, holding Sara." After hearing that, Martin told Kyra that he agreed with that and asked her when she wanted it to start. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a couple of minutes from now. How that sounds?" said a smiling Kyra.

Moments after hearing that, Martin told her again that he's fine with that and in return, Kyra gave him a smile and told him that she's going to the bathroom now and let her know when the two of them were ready to go in and try to stop the sickness.

"Sure, I let you know!" said Martin. Before heading off to the bathroom, Kyra smiled at him one more time, thinking that Martin's a very sweet person to her and his daughter who had the same traits as Martin, and said back to him, "Fine with me." and then, left.

After seeing Kyra walking out of the room, Martin smiled to himself when he walked over to his daughter who was waiting for him on her bed and the moment he came over, Sara smiled at her father and asked him, "Daddy, do you like Kyra?" Like _really like_ her?" Putting his arms around Sara's little body, Martin answered back to her, "Yeah, maybe."

Shocked, Sara stared at him with those brown eyes of her and said to him with enough attitude that didn't came out before unless it was about a woman, "Maybe? Maybe?" Seconds later, Sara sighed her to herself and said to him, "Daddy, you _smiled_ at her!" Martin shook his head and told her that he didn't smiled at Kyra but his daughter disagreed with him.

"But you _did_ smiled at her! I saw it and I know!" said Sara. Also, if Martin tells her again that he didn't do that, Sara will be doing something to him that involved that promise that he made to Grandma earlier.

After hearing that, Martin told her to don't do that and let him do it later but now, he better get her to the bathroom where Kyra was waiting for them at for calming down that fever of Sara's. The moment he did that, Sara stared at him for a few seconds before telling that she's fine with that but she will break it soon if anything bad will happen to them.

Pretending to not hearing that, Martin kissed her on the forehead and while carrying her off the bed and into his arms, he said to him with a grin on her face, "Fine with that, Baby but now, let go to the bathroom now to end that fever."

Sara was very quiet when Martin told her that but she gave him a kiss on the cheek as always while being in her father's arms, she and Martin headed off to the bathroom where the good things will be happening including all three of them in a hour or two or lesser to Kyra, Sara, and Martin.

* * *

**AN: Not sure a steamy bathroom will cool down a fever but I am not a doctor or anything medical or never will be so don't get mad or anything about it! Also, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**~:~**

When Martin carried his daughter into the steamy bathroom, Kyra gave him some advice to how to cool down Sara's fever and those were quite simple. Martin just had to carry Sara around the bathroom for as long as he could until the fever had cooled down. After hearing that, still carrying his little girl, Martin looked at Kyra's green eyes from the other side of the bathroom and with a smile on his face because Kyra Morrison is helping him taking care of his sick child and he can't do this alone, he said to her, "Fine with that."

After seeing that, Kyra smiled at him for that and said back to her, "That's great and if your arms get tired or something from carrying Sara, let me takes over it." In return, Martin told her that he's fine with that and right away, Martin whispered something to his child who was resting her head on her father's shoulder and looking around the bathroom she and Martin used together with her brown eyes since she became his daughter a few months ago and moments later, looking up to him. "Sara, baby. I am going to take care of you. Everything will be okay."

Moments later, Sara heard her father saying that to her and to thank her Daddy for that, Sara Fitzgerald gave him one of the warmest, sweetest smiles he ever saw and seconds later, she went back to napping on his shoulder. Martin noticed that Kyra saw that also and gave him another smile across the room, telling him that she thought that was sweet of his daughter. Telling her that he thought about that also, Martin smiled back to her and holding his daughter in his arms, Martin carried Sara around the room and told her some stories and sweet things until her fever goes down.

Fifteen minutes later, after carrying her around the bathroom while singing her those sweet songs Sara loves to hear from her father's voice, Sara was asleep when Kyra gave her patients father a compliment on how well he was taking care of his daughter. "Mr. Fitzgerald, you are a natural at this and I had to ask you a question." With Sara in his arms, Martin turned to the woman who was sitting on the toilet seat and with a smile on his face, he asked Kyra, "Sure, Kyra. What's it?"

Sitting so innocently on the toilet seat, Kyra gave him her question. "Your mother told her before you came back home a few hours ago that you adopted your daughter. How long ago was that?" Walking over to the tub and sitting down on the edge of the tub, Martin looked at Kyra with his blue eyes and with a smile on his face, he answered the doctor's question by saying to her that he met Sara at her foster home last fall with his friend, Danny and was so in love with her that he knew right away that Sara's his daughter and seconds after he told Danny that, he went over to Sara's social worker, Keri and immediately told her that he finally founded his daughter and the rest was history.

After hearing that, Kyra told him again that was very sweet story and asked him about how he felt about Sara after he adopted her. Looking down at his sleepy daughter who was still napping on his shoulder and then, turning to Kyra again and being the proud father he is right now, with the same smile on his face, he said to her, "After she became my daughter and brought her home with me, Sara had been nothing but a sweet little girl to me. She is very smart and even through that she's in preschool right now, she reads at a first-grade reading level. She always sees the bright side in things and get along well with the people around her and when I was having a bad day at work because something bad had occurred to a person I was trying to find and came home, I always saw her waiting for me at the front door with her arms wide open and a big smile on her face, she said to me, "Welcome home, Daddy!"

"The moment I saw that, I knew that when bad things occurred, good things will come from my little girl at the end of the day and I am so proud of being her father because she is an angel and I am hoping that she'll stay as long as she lives." Seconds after saying that to the woman in front of him, Martin felt some tears in his eyes from saying all of those things about the little girl in his arms and napping her head on his shoulder and knew right away that he's about to cry in front of Kyra, the woman he just met that day.

Hoping that he could stopped crying but shouldn't, he watched Kyra reaching over to the box of tissues on the bathroom counter, grabbed a couple of them, and handed them to Martin to wipe those tears away while saying to him, "Martin, here." Right away, Martin grabbed those from Kyra and wiping his tears away from his face, he thanked her for that.

In return, with a sweet grin on her face, Kyra said back to him, "No problem with that and I love it when a man cries while talking about someone he loves so much." After hearing that, Martin wiped down the rest of the tears away from his face, looked at his daughter to see if any of his tears had fallen on her which none had appeared at the moment, and throwing the used tissues into the wastebasket into a one-shot. The moment he did that, Martin turned to Kyra and asked her with a grin on his face, "So are you telling me that I could cry more often when I tell people something wonderful about my daughter?"

Kyra saw that grin on Martin and with a light laugh and her green eyes staring at him with their greenish glow, she said to him, "Kind of, if you want but probably forever because Sara will still be that sweet little girl of yours, no matter how old she is and you should be so proud of that." Martin laughed when he heard that and right away, an idea had came to his mind and in this, it was about the charity benefit he promised his mother that he will bring a date to and from the look of it, it looked like that Kyra Morrison could be that woman.

After giving it some thought on that, Martin decided to do that and when he asked her, "Kyra, I wanted to ask you something." With her green eyes glowing in front of him, Martin was about to asked her if she wanted to go to this charity benefit that his mother will be throwing this Saturday night with him when from the bathroom, the both of them heard a knock on the other side of the door.

Thinking that could be his mother who told him that she will be coming back to the apartment for dinner and it might be true at the moment, carrying his sleepy child in his arms, he walked over to Kyra who looked a little confused and right away, Martin said to her, "That probably be my mother. Kyra, can you take care of Sara while I go and have a talk with my mother?"

Putting the sleepy child in her arms, Kyra told him that she's fine with that and seconds after hearing that, Martin thanked her for that, gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and ran out of the bathroom, through the hallway, and finally, at the front door, Martin sighed to himself while unlocking the door and opening the door, in front of him was Anna Fitzgerald, who had greeted him by saying to him, "Good evening, Martin. How Sara's feeling right now?"

Letting his mother into the apartment, Martin told his mother that with the help of the doctor, Sara is doing very well right now. After hearing that, Anna smiled at him for telling her that and asked him, "That's wonderful news and where's my granddaughter right now?" Right away, Martin smiled at her and answered her question by saying to her, "Mom, Sara's sleeping right now on Dr. Morrison's shoulder inside the bathroom."

Confused at the moment when her son said the word, 'bathroom', immediately, Anna looked at her son's face and asked him, "Bathroom?" Right away, to not let his mother be more confused by this and asking him more questions, Martin quickly told his mother about the whole situation. After that, Anna stared at her son for a few seconds until a smile had appeared on her face and said to her son, "That sounded good and since Dr. Morrison looked like and sounded like a wonderful, caring doctor, I am hoping that it will be cooling down Sara's fever very soon."

Martin nodded to his mother, agreeing with that. Anna saw that nod her son just gave her and wanting to see her granddaughter, she asked Martin about that. Right away, Martin said to her, "Sure, Mom. You can see Sara now." With a smile on her face, Anna said back to him, "Great, then." and seconds later, she walked over to the bathroom and after seeing her doing that, Martin muttered something to himself and followed his mother to the bathroom to meet Sara and Kyra.

When the both of them got to the bathroom, the door was wide open and inside the bathroom, Martin and Anna watched Kyra holding Sara in her arms, softly singing her some songs. After admiring that, Martin saw Kyra looking at them, and with a shock look on her face, Kyra said to them, "Martin, Mrs. Fitzgerald. What are doing here?"

Walking over to the younger woman, with a smile on her face, Anna said to Kyra, "Good evening, Dr. Morrison. I didn't meant to disturbed you but I am here because I told my son that I will be coming back here for dinner and I just wanted to see my granddaughter. By the way, how she's feeling right now. In return, Kyra told her just about the same situation that Martin just told her and at the moment, she just took Sara's fever recently and it just went well down to normal.

Happy that her granddaughter's fever just went down, Anna said to both Martin and Kyra, "That's wonderful news. Thank you, Dr. Morrison for your help." Blushing when Anna went to her to give her a hug and giving Sara some grandmother-approved kisses, Kyra told her that she had no problem with that and Martin also helped her out with this. Still proud of this, after giving her granddaughter one more kiss, Anna walked to her son and gave him enough kisses and hugs to be embarrassed by his mother in front of a woman he just met that day.

"Oh, Mom. Stop!" said a very pink-cheeked Martin when his mother kept doing to him in front of Kyra and Sara. "Oh, Martin. Stop it. I'm your mother and this is one of the things that I supposed to do when something good had happened to one of my babies." said back by Anna who constantly giving him more hugs and kisses. In the background, Martin can hear Kyra laughing in the background and was so embarrassed by this that he let go of his mother and out of the blue, he walked over to the woman who was holding his baby girl and asked her if she wanted to come to the charity benefit that his mother is in charge of this Saturday night with him.

After hearing that, the only word that came out of Kyra Morrison's mouth was: "What?" In return, Martin gave her that face that reads, "Help me with this and don't worry about it. We can be there for a few hours to make my mother happy and then, we can leave when it the event went down or something. Come on, Kyra. Please help me out with this. I promised my mother that I will bring someone to this and I don't want to break her heart because this meant so much to her just like every other charity."

The moment she saw that, Kyra stared at him for a few moments before a smile had appeared on her face and said to her, "Yes, Martin. I will go to the benefit with you." Seconds after hearing that, Martin smiled at her for it and gave her a hug. The moment he did that, he turned to his mother who was shocked from what she saw and knowing that this could happened, Martin asked the three girls in the bathroom, "Anyone want some chicken soup?"

Eventually, all of them including Sara who had woken up agreed with that and after having dinner together, both his mother and date to the benefit told Martin that they better get going and will see him soon. Martin told him that he's fine with it and gave them both hugs and kisses before seeing them leaving off. After seeing them leaving, Martin was about to clean the dishes and get his daughter into bed when Sara walked over to him and asked him, "Daddy, what about my ice cream?"

Martin had no damn clue what his daughter was talking about until he remembered that bowl of ice cream on Sara's end table, probably melted anyway by now. Knowing that Sara wanted some ice cream, Martin squatted down to his daughter, putted his arms around her shoulders, and said to her while giving her a kiss or two, "Sara, you will get your ice cream soon after I am done with the dishes, baby. I promised you." After hearing that, Sara was so happy about it that she yelled all over the apartment, "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

The moment he saw her doing that, Martin grabbed the bowls, sighed to himself, and telling himself that tonight will be a long one but that didn't happened because after feeding her some ice cream, gave her a bath, changing her into pjs, putting her into bed, and read her some stories, Sara Fitzgerald had fallen asleep with her two stuffed animals in her arms.

Martin saw that sweet moment and kissed her on the forehead after getting out of her bed. After doing that and before leaving the room to get himself ready for bed after a long day, he noticed a folded card on one of Sara's bedside tables. Wondering what's it, Martin reached over to it, grabbed it, stared at the crayon-written _'To, Daddy!'_ cover and seeing that, Martin smiled at it and after lifting the cover over, a bigger smile had appeared on his face. Inside the card, the top half was a crayon-drawn drawing of him and Sara, holding hands and underneath it, there was another crayon-written message saying:

_~*~_

_Dear Daddy, _

_Thank you for taking care of me today. I love you very much because of it._

_Love, Sara. XOXO_

_~*~_

The moment he saw the message his daughter just saw him, telling her thanks, he went over to his sleepy daughter and kissed her on the forehead while saying to her, "Thank you, Sweetie for the card. You made it one heck of a day for me."

**Epilogue coming up next!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**~:~**

_Saturday Night_

_7:00pm_

After looking through her father's tie collection for about ten minutes, Sara Fitzgerald had founded the perfect one for him. Even through that every color looked good on her Daddy and he can pick out any tie he wants but on this night, Sara wanted to do it in order to match the color of Kyra's dress which Martin doesn't even know about.

Finding the perfect tie for her father, inside the closet and in a loud voice, she yelled to her father who was waiting for her to get out of his closet and will tie the long strip of fabric around his neck in the bedroom, "Found it!"

Martin smiled when she yelled out that and walking over to his daughter's body and putting his arms around her little body to picked up her, he asked her, "Okay, Sara. You founded one and now, you have to show it to me!"

After getting out of the closet, a smiling Sara said to him while holding a silk piece of fabric in her left hand above her head, "Here, Daddy. Here's your tie." Above her head was one of his new ties, a light green and silver striped silk tie that Sara thought that it was a very nice tie when she saw it at Macy's with him and ended up pressuring him to buy it one weekend. That tie cost about 100 dollars and knowing it was very expensive and was out of his price range, Martin doesn't wanted to buy it but from seeing the puppy eyes that his daughter was making from her brown eyes, Martin knew that he couldn't let his daughter down and ended up buying the tie. From that day on, that tie ended up one of the more expensive ties out of his collection which Sara didn't founded half of them very attractive.

Seeing the tie in his daughter's hand, Martin knew that she did a great choice with it all by herself and knowing that Sara also wants to help him tie it around his shirt collar, he asked the little girl in his arms, "Hey, Sara. Want to tie it for me?" In return, Sara gave him one of her all of her teeth with two missing in the middle smiles when he asked her that and said to him, "Yeah, Daddy. I want to do it!"

Putting the tie under his collar, using the rules of tying it around his neck that Martin gave her a few weeks ago when Sara wanted to help him out with his clothes every morning, Sara started doing it while Martin was holding her up patiently for about five minutes. When Sara finally got the hang of it after countless tries, the tie was perfectly around his dress shirt collar. After seeing his daughter's smile when she saw her accomplishment, Martin smiled at her and asked her, "How I look?"

Looking up and down at his black suit over a white dress shirt and that tie of his, Sara gave him a thumb-up, a smile, and answered his question by saying to him, "You looked handsome, Daddy." After hearing that, Martin hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead while saying to her, "Thanks, Sweetie and run off to the living room now and please wait there until Kyra or Jamie comes over to the door, okay with that?"

Giving him a nod, Sara said to him, "Okay, Daddy. I will do that." After being putted down on the hardwood floor, Martin saw her running off to the living room and right away, knowing what it was but doesn't want anybody to know, he grabbed a tissue out of it box on his drawer and caught his snot with it. After seeing that, moaned and saying to himself, "Great! Just what I needed!", Martin knew that he caught his daughter's fever but he wanted to move on and go to the benefit with Kyra and get this over with and to do that, he grabbed his suit jack off the bed, turned off the lights, and went to the living room to be with his daughter and wait with her for his date and his cousin to come.

The coffee table in the living room was filled with coloring books, crayons, picture books, a few board games, and a couple of random things for Jamie, Sara, and Jamie's daughter, Ava who will be coming over to help her mother baby-sits Sara while Martin goes to the benefit. Having a girl with the same age as her, Sara knew that she will be having a lot of fun with Ava and grabbing all of those things from her room and onto the coffee table where they will be playing until it was time for bed. Waiting for the two of them to come over to the apartment, Martin read his daughter some stories from the picture books until there was a knock from the other side of the door.

Thinking that could be Jamie and Ava, Martin kissed Sara who was sitting on his lap, lifted her off his lap and onto to the spot next to him, Martin walked to the door and while unlocking the door, Martin calmed himself down because he's starting to think that Kyra's behind the door instead of his cousins. When he got the door unlocked, Martin opened the door and letting it opened, Martin was in awe when he saw Kyra, standing in front of him, wearing a tea-length, strapless, light green dress with a full skirt, her curly red hair was in a half-up do, and with silver earrings on her lobes and with her green eyes staring at him and a smile on her face, she greeted him, "Hello, Martin. How I look?"

Staring at her from top to bottom, the only word that came out of Martin's mouth was: "Wow." And kept saying that and staring at her for about five minutes until Kyra saw him staring at her and with a slight smirk on her face, she said to him, "Well, I guessed that was a good thing." After getting that from his date that night, Martin gave himself a mental head-slap and went back to Kyra when he looked at Kyra's eyes and said to her with a small smile on his face, "Oh, sorry about that. You looked beautiful."

Blushing in front of him, Kyra thanked him for that and after she thanked him, Martin asked her if she want to come in and meet Sara who he's pretty sure that his daughter wanted to see her and take many pictures of them. With a smile on her face, Kyra said to him, "Sure, Martin. I would love to see her again." Knowing that Sara would love this also, Martin grabbed Kyra's hand and together, they walked to the living room where Sara is waiting for them, playing with one of her stuffed animals.

When he got his daughter's attention by clearing his voice and holding Kyra's hand, Martin said to her, "Sara, Kyra's here." Looking up to her father and his date, with a big smile on her face, she got out of the bed, ran over to them, and said to them, "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Kyra." and gave the woman a hug.

Kyra let Sara hug her and hearing that sweet, little girl of Martin's that she looked very pretty in that and she and Daddy looked so cute together that she wanted to take some pictures from Martin's camera after learning from Martin a couple of days ago. Letting his daughter do that, Martin told her that he's fine with that and take many pictures as she wants until it's time to go. "Okay, Daddy." said Sara when she gave her father's permission and ran off to Martin's bedroom to get the camera at the same time, Martin felt another sneeze coming through his body and grabbing another tissue, he sneezed onto it so loudly that made Kyra turned to him and with a curious look on her face, she asked him, "Martin, are you sick?"

With the same tissue on his nose, he quickly lied to her and told her no until Martin ended up sneezing one more time which made Kyra so serious about it that she stood right in front of him and with her hands on her arms, she asked him again seriously, "Martin, please tell me that you are sick and don't tell lie to me about it!"

Looking at Kyra's eyes, Martin was about to tell her that the answer was no again but stopped himself from doing that and telling her the truth, he said to her, "Yeah, I think so." Wanting to know about how it came to him, Kyra asked him about how long he got it? In return, Martin told her that he might have it for a couple of days now and he thinks that he caught Sara's sickness. Before making him sit down on the couch and not letting him go to the benefit, Kyra asked him if anybody beside him knew about this including Sara? Again, Martin stared at Kyra one more time and said to her, "No one knew about it. Not even my daughter."

Kyra thought about this for a few moments until she told him to sit on the couch and stay there because from the look of it, Martin Fitzgerald will not be going to the benefit that night. Mad at this, Martin asked her, "What? Are you kidding me? What about my cousins who are coming here to watch Sara for me and most importantly, what about my mom?" Standing in front of him, Kyra crossed her arms and answered his questions, "No, Martin. I am not kidding you and about your cousins, call them and tell them to don't come here because you got sick and for your mother, call her also and tell her that you are sorry about this and will make it up to her soon after you get better."

Mad at this again especially the part about his mother, Martin looked at Kyra straight in the eyes and said to her, "Kyra, I can't do that. I missed some benefits my mother threw over the past few months and promising her that I come to this one, it felt like my last punishment until my mother or my father will do something terrible to me." After hearing that, Kyra did the same thing to Martin and said to him, "Martin, I am pretty sure that your parents will understand this and wanted you to get better."

Before Martin can tell her that could not happen, Sara walked into the living room with the camera in her hands and looking at her father sitting down on the couch and Kyra standing right in front of him, she got confused and asked them, "What's going on?"

Hearing the little girl's question and staring at her confused face, Kyra smiled at her and said to her, "Sara, your Daddy got sick and he and I can't go to the benefit tonight because of it." Sara stared at the two adults and asked them, "What about Cousins Jamie and Ava and what about Grandpa and Grandma? Daddy, you promised Grandma!"

Putting his hands to his face and began rubbing it, Martin told her that he knows about that and he will be calling them and explain this to them. "You promise?" asked Sara who walked over to him and sat down next to him. Putting his hands away from his face and staring straight at his daughter's eyes with his own, with a smile on his face, Martin answered her question by saying to her, "Yeah, I promised."

With a smile on her face, Sara told him good and handed him the phone to call his parents and cousins to tell them about his sickness while Kyra told the both of them that she's going to find a blanket and a thermometer to cover him up and check his temperature to see how high it is.

Watching her father calling the people he had to call and telling them about the new situation and getting in return some okays and good-byes, Martin putted the phone away when Kyra came into the room with a blanket and a thermometer in her hand and asked Sara if she want to help her out tonight? With a big smile on her face, Sara said to her, "Yeah!" Not wanting this to happen, Martin yelled to her, "No! No! NO!" In return, Sara got onto her father's lap, pointed the end of the thermometer into his mouth and said to him, "Daddy, open wide!"

Martin was about to yell out some more 'no!' until Sara finally got it into his mouth which made him shut up about it. In return, Martin became such a difficult patient that Sara stared at him and said to him over and over again, "Daddy, please stop being that or you won't get any ice cream!" Seconds later, Martin just stared at the little girl who gave her sickness to him, her wonderful father she cares about and wondering if he's his little angel or not because this girl is such plain evil!

**The End**


End file.
